Green Beast
by RowdyPuff
Summary: One night a witch cursed a handsome prince named Butch, he was turned into a hideous beast, his whole kingdom was turned into trees and his servants were turned into everyday objects. Only a true love's kiss could change that, but who would ever love a beast? *based on Beauty and the Beast, part of Fairy Tale Chronicles by Mange101*
1. Characters

_**Hello there! So this is BEAUTY AND THE BEAST parody, just so you know. Down here are the characters, who is replacing who. Hope your not mad about the choices, if you want a change take it up with me and I'll see what I can do. I explain why I picked the characters. XDDD**_

* * *

_**Belle- Buttercup (because this is a greens story)**_

_**Beast/Prince- Butch (because this is a greens story)**_

_**Gustavo's Son-Mitch (Also is kinda Gustavo) (because he likes Buttercup)**_

_**Lumiere- Boomer (because he is a romantic, looking for Butch's true love)**_

**_Cogsworth- Brick (because Brick is strict and bossy- also doesn't like Buttercup when she first arrives) _**

**_Father- Utonium (because he is father)_**

**_Teapot- Blossom (because she is a little strict but fun to hang around)_**

**_Fifi- Bubbles (because she's in a relationship with Boomer)_**

**_Chip- Talking Dog (because wishyouweremedontya gave me the idea)_**

**_Witch- Sedusa (because Sedusa is pretty 'sexy' and she's a witchy-like person)_**

**_Townspeople- Townsville people (if you'd like to be included PM me or Review)_**

**_NikaXD1999- Pencil (because she likes to draw [she told me that, I am not a stalker])_**

**_Gracie (Guest)- calculator (because she's smart?)_**

**_Sweetnessandtart- Alessandra (because she wants to be townsperson)_**

**_Mange101(author)- Clipboard (because I can be in my own story too! *pouts slightly*)_**

* * *

**_Again if you'd like a change please tell me and I'll see what I can do, of course you have to tell me why you want a change, or else I won't do it. _**

**_And if you'd like to be one of the people who are in the mob please tell me and I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoy this, tell me in Reviews. The real chapter should be out in 2 weeks at the most and 2 days at the least. _**


	2. Kicked Out and Moved In

_**So this is all gonna be one chapter to prevent confusion. I hope you enjoy and love, I had to watch the movie to get the details all good, and my parody ideas good too. So this is what's gonna be different: **_

_**It's modern-day**_

_**-BC and her dad are kicked out of their house because they can't pay**_

_**-Her dad looks for another house and stumbles onto the castle that Butch the Beast lives in.**_

_**-Butch, of course a used-to-be prince who's now angry as hell imprisons him.**_

_**-Buttercup gets worried so she looks for her dad, she finds tracks leading to a castle.**_

_**-She goes in and finds Boomer, the candelabrum.**_

_**-Boomer sees her and realizes she's perfect for Butch. **_

_**-Brick doesn't think that it's a good idea for Buttercup to come into the castle.**_

_**-Butch finds her and gets all angry, his staff convince him to let her stay.**_

_**-Buttercup is at first hostile, but warms up to the beast.**_

_**-Soon enough Beast trusts Buttercup and allows her to go to her town for a while.**_

_**-Buttercup accidentally tells the villagers about the beast and they get angry and go attack.**_

_**-Butch almost dies and Buttercup admits that she loves him and kisses him, true love's kiss.**_

_**-Butch is back to life and the curse is lifted, Buttercup and Butch live Happily Ever After**_

**_So that's what's gonna go down, in this chapter BC and her dad- WAIT YOU READ AND FIND OUT!_**

* * *

Exhaustion. That's all Buttercup felt. Her father, the Inventor and laughing stock of Huntsville, was making a new machine. She had to give it energy by running on a treadmill, now she was exhausted. She snuggled into the dark green comforters on her bed as she tried to fall asleep. As she was drifting off...

"BUTTERCUP!" Her eyes shot open and she muttered a few profanities under her breath, her dad was calling her downstairs. She walked towards the living room, no stairs in her home, where her dad was sitting with a man in a suit. He looked upset.0

Buttercup noticed immediately and asked concerned," What's wrong dad?" At first she was pissed at her dad for waking her up, now she was concerned. usually her father was in a good mood and always hopeful, just as an inventor should be, but now he was down in the dumps.

Father sighed sadly and avoided his daughter's bright green eyes," Go pack your belongings." His brown eyes darkened to almost black as he looked into the bright green eyes boring into his skin," We're moving out." The man in the suit nodded, agreeing to what the father just said.

"Your father failed to pay the taxes and mortgage on this home and now you are being kicked out. The home will be taken by Gustavo in exactly 24 hours." As proof he shoved a paper in Buttercup's face.

Immediately Buttercup's temper flared and her green eyes narrowed at the man," Gustavo isn't president, he's mayor! He can't take our home!" Gustavo was mayor of the town, his son, Mitch, constantly flirted and asked out Buttercup. Buttercup grabbed the man's collar, getting ready to throw him out," This is _our _house, not your's or Gustavo's!"

Before she could throw the frightened man her dad stopped her," Put the man _down_." He said firmly and reluctantly, his daughter would always do things like this when she was angry. Of course he wanted to see the guy get hurt but he also knew it would just lead to more trouble.

Buttercup groaned but threw the terrified man unto the small couch," We can't leave our home though where are we gonna live?" She asked desperately, they had no where else to go. They couldn't afford inns and hotels, and there were no relatives or friends in the area.

While they were talking the man in the suit quietly stood up and tried to go out the door silently, as he was about to leave unnoticed he remembered he had to say something," If you are not out of your house in twenty-four hours time you will be put in jail." He then opened the front door and ran out.

Father sighed and tangled his fingers in his hair," Just go and pack, I don't want you in jail this early in your life." He got up and walked to his own room, Buttercup soon following his example and walking to her room.

Muttering the same thing over and over again," Dumb Gustavo. Dumb Black Suit Dude. Dumb Mitch. Dumb House. Dumb _Life_."

* * *

The Inventor was holding his bag of clothes over his shoulder," Money for the homeless, give to the poor!" He repeated every time someone wealthy looking passed, it'd been 3 days since they were both forced out of their homes. Buttercup sat next to him, she gritted her teeth and glared whenever they didn't give money.

She looked into the can her dad kept the money in," How much we have?" She said, purposely not using grammar.

He sighed and counted the money," 3 dollars and 68 cents. Enough for one bowl of Ramen Noodles." He said, giving a weak smile. the past 3 days they had been living on the streets, living off dry ramen noodles. They would sleep in alleyways and bathe in the community pool.

When they were about to get up a teenage boy looked down at them, he had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes," Hey Buttercup." He said simply. Buttercup growled at him and turned away," I see your enjoying life." He added sarcastically, he lit up once he got an idea," How about I give you a place to live?"

Buttercup looked interested in his offer," What's the bad part?" She said, not trusting Mitch. Her father looked at her, hoping she'd be smart enough to agree.

He smirked seductively at her," You live with me." Buttercup gagged.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little."

Mitch rolled his eyes," Is it a deal or not?" Buttercup thought for a while, she hated Mitch with a burning passion, she'd never want to live with him, but she was in need of a home.

" Sure. But food is included!" She said, pointing dangerously at him. Mitch nodded happily and held out a hand to help Buttercup, she slapped it away and stood up herself, helping up her dad too.

Mitch stopped her," Dad's not included."

Buttercup glared dangerously at him," Yes, he is!"

He shook his head," My dad doesn't like him, it's either one or zero." He said, still checking Buttercup out.

The Father sighed," Buttercup go." she was about to protest but he stopped her," Nope. I will find a house and we will live there together, then you won't have to live with jackass over there." Buttercup snickered giving her dad a hug.

" Be careful, once you find a house tell me. I'll be out of his house in a heartbeat." Mitch rolled his eyes at both the rude comments and stayed silent," What is you don't return?" She asked carefully, she didn't want to think her dad would die or be hurt but some people weren't exactly his _best_ _friends_.

He gave her a comforting smile," I won't be long, but I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and soon walked away. Buttercup sighed and looked after him until he was out of sight.

Mitch turned to her with a smile on his face," It's this way to my house..."

Buttercup groaned and followed him to his home.

* * *

_**So you get what's gonna happen right? I did a little summary of what I'm doing so it shouldn't be that confusing! I can't believe I typed this in a day! DAMMMMN! Anyway hope you enjoyed, in the future I will try to make it funnier and more interesting. **_

_**Remember if you want to be in the story tell me! I need your name, household object, and appearance! PM me or REVIEW!**_

_**BTW- to Grace (Guest):**_

_**You can be in the story, I'll put you as Grace, your household is calculator. If you want a change tell me please!**_


	3. Oh No He Didn't

_**Second Chapter People! Whoo! Okay so the more reviews I get the faster i go! So I hope you understood what happened last chapter! Here's a recap just in case:**_

_**The father went looking for a new home**_

_**Buttercup agreed to move in with Mitch.**_

_**In this chapter:**_

_**Inventor stumbles onto the castle.**_

_**He goes inside.**_

_**Butch the beast sees and throws him in dungeon.**_

_**Meanwhile:**_

_**Buttercup gets worried and super-annoyed with Mitch.**_

_**Finally Mitch tries to rape her but she beats his ass before he can.**_

_**She looks for her dad and comes across the castle, she hears his cries and goes inside to help him, butch sees and gets all angry at the display of love.**_

* * *

Fear. That's all the Inventor felt. He was currently being chased by deadly looking wolves through the dense forest outside of Huntsville. He'd been there for about 2 days and now he was lost, getting chased by crazy wolves, but lost. It was probably a dumb move on his part to leave his curvy daughter alone with a hormone-crazed boy who's wanted sex with her since he figured out what it meant. He _had _been thinking about turning back and begging Mitch to hide him in his home but he _literally _stumbled onto a pack of wolves. Literally as in he tripped over a sleeping alpha and smashed into it's mate. Real smooth Inventor, real smooth...

Now he was running for his life. The Inventor's heartbeat was very fast, and he was breathing heavily. The wolves growled as they chased after him angrily, they were after blood. He dodged the many trees in front of him and came across huge gates. By now the wolves had almost caught up with him and he knew right now was his 26th life-or-death. Inventor grabbed the bars of the gates and shimmied up as fast as his little legs could take him, soon the wolves reached the gates and snarled once the realized the man had gotten away. The bit at his coat and his pants, soon he was wearing nothing but shreds and was covered in claw marks and blood.

He tried his best to reach the top, once he got there he looked to the bottom and thought to himself a way to get to the other side," Hmm... base times width times distance, if I widen my trajectory then I will be able to reach that soft patch of dirt and land softly." He said, thinking out loud. The Inventor jumped towards the other side, his shirt caught with one of the sharp edges of the gate and ruined his plan, he landed face first into the dirt. He stayed there a few seconds, his face on the ground painfully, before he sat up and winced," So much for soft landing..." He mumbled to himself, he spit out a small tooth and a little dirt but stood right up.

Of course it was dark outside so he couldn't see the place around him, he clicked a small button on his watch and the clock part of it turned into a light," The perks of being an inventor..." He mumbled to himself, he was happy that he was smart enough to create the world's first Flashlight Watch. He shined the light to the right of him, all he saw were trees blocking a torn up home, it looked scratched up by the wolves who just chased him.

_But how could they have come here when they didn't go across the gate to reach me? Surely if they were mad enough they would try to kill me... _The Inventor thought to himself, he used logic to figure out that it wasn't the wolves that created this, but something more dangerous, more angry.

He shined the light to the left of him and saw a castle in the distance, a nice looking castle," If I could see that castle it can be where me and Buttercup live!" He said to himself hopefully, things were starting to get better in his life. The Inventor plastered a huge smile on his face as he ran towards the castle, excited to see it.

* * *

Frustration. That's all Buttercup felt. She repeated the same thing over and over in her head

_Don't injure him, no matter what you do, don't injure him. _

Buttercup growled at Mitch, for the past few days he'd been more cocky than usual, more egotistical, and most of all: more _annoying. _24/7 it was Buttercup please this, Buttercup please that. And now she was tired of it.

She turned around sharply and glared at him," Shut the fuck up, just for a second. That's all that will make me happy..." She said, partially growling. She's never been annoyed this much in her life, and at one point she had to babysit babies for money, so that's saying a lot.

Mitch smirked at her," I know what else will make you happy..." He said, using his two fingers to pull Buttercup's shirt up a little. Before he could do it completely she slapped his hand away harshly.

" Over my dead body." She growled, about to walk away. Buttercup felt completely stupid for not going with her dad, she could protect him. She might only be 18 and he only 30 but she missed him a lot, even if he was only gone for two days.

He sighed, he'd been waiting for this a long time, Buttercup finally close to him, now he was close but somehow even farther, he'd have sex with her sooner or later, and he hoped it would be sooner. Mitch gave her a seductive smile," How about your _naked_ body, next to mine." He whispered, his lips very close to her ear, and his hands on her waist from behind.

To him Buttercup was steaming, she was hot, and most importantly: angry," Might wanna get your hands off of me before I break both of 'em off." She warned dangerously, Mitch sighed and let go.

He had a plan forming in his head, and if it didn't happen like that he had a plan B, but that plan wasn't that good of an idea...

* * *

Quiet. That's all the Inventor _heard. _As he walked through the castle the only things he'd seen so far were ripped and clawed painting of a prince, a candelabrum that seemed to follow him, and an old clock that seemed to do the same thing.

Little did he know that they were both behind him, watching closely, and having a _conversation_! The clock glared at the candelabrum," You can't seriously be thinking of pairing that old man with Butch!" He rage whispered at the candelabrum.

It rolled its eyes," Maybe that guy's gay, you never know, Brick!" He said, he hopped on his one flat end towards the man who was looking around.

Brick, the clock sighed," You are so stupid, it makes sense to me why you're blonde!"

The candelabrum shook one of it's candle arms at Brick," ah-ah-ah! _Used _to be blonde!" Again the clock rolled his eyes and peered at the man. He noticed that the man's bag had been ripped open and he was dropping what looked to be... paper. Paper with writing all over it, it seemed to be shredded and bitten.

" Did Mr Wander Over Yonder get hungry and decide to eat his notebook?" Brick asked sarcastically, the candelabrum had to force itself to close it's mouth, it was laughing so hard.

The Inventor looked around carefully, it seemed as if this castle was completely empty, he couldn't hear a sound. He decided to take a few more looks around. He went into the next room, it seemed to be a living room. He smiled to himself and sat at one of the ripped recliners, he was exhausted and cold and he wanted to relax.

The candelabrum noticed this," I'm gonna go tell him I'm here..." He said, about to hop towards the man and yell _Look a talking candelabrum named Boomer, he sure is handsome! Oh wait, I'm a talking candelabrum that's handsome!_

Brick glared at Boomer, the talking candelabrum, and hissed at him," You're gonna get in trouble! Butch's gonna put out your fire!" Brick said in his warning voice.

Boomer sighed and looked at the clock carefully," But he's cold and suffering, why'd you not want to help?"

The clock just rolled his eyes at Boomer," Maybe because I'm smart?" Boomer burst into laughter, acting as if the clock was telling a joke. Brick just scowled at Boomer, causing the candelabrum to laugh even harder.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Inventor, he thought he'd been hearing. He turned around slowly only to see the clock giving a headlock to the candelabrum while it laughed even harder. He gasped," Witch craft!" He said, right before walking up to the clock/Brick and picking him up. He opened up it's face and looked at the gears," Preposterous. Magnificent!" He gasped even louder

Brick looked angry, he snapped the clock part of his face on, in the process almost snapping the Inventor's fingers with it," Put me down, douche-bag! There's this new thing, it's called Personal Space!" The Inventor immediately placed the clock back on the ground while it put up its arms up, as if trying to give the Inventor a middle finger," I thought so! Don't mess with the crew!" he said, swinging his arms, trying to act swag.

The Inventor raised his eyebrow but asked instead," What witch created you?" Boomer and Brick both gasped at the simple question.

Boomer spoke in a hushed voice," Not created us, _cursed _us!" Inventor looked intrigued, but Brick didn't.

" No! Master's gonna freak out! Remember what happened last time? He almost put your fire out!" He whispered, dangerously. His voice wasn't quiet enough because the Inventor heard it loud and clear.

" Your master?" He asked, even more intrigued. He figured that this might all be a dream, or a hallucination.

Boomer nodded and stopped whispering," Yeah, his name is Butch! he got turned from a prince into a..." The candelabrum trailed off, right behind the Inventor he saw a silhouette of a thing larger the a bear. It soon stepped out of the shadows and huffed when it saw the Inventor, unfortunately he didn't realize a full-size beast was literally breathing down his neck. Boomer continued even though there was no point,"...beast."

At the sound of his title the beast growled at the man," And he doesn't enjoy seeing unwanted trespassers!" the Inventor turned swiftly around to see a green-eyed monster with dark spike fur. It snarled at him," 20 years in the dungeon!" he picked up the man by his collar and dragged him towards the dungeon part of the castle.

Inventor yelled for mercy," N-No! I have a daughter, please! I must go to her! Put me-" He was cut off because the beast had already shoved the barred door on the man, he was now trapped," Please sir! Please!" His cries echoed through the castle, Butch and the rest of the servants did their best to ignore the cries, but few objects wanted to help.

* * *

Exhilaration. That's all Mitch felt. His eyes scanned over Buttercup's body as she slept. He was excited to do this, and also a little scared. He still didn't know whether or not he'd get into trouble. He loved how her raven hair was completely messed up and how her camouflage cami top showed her curves perfectly. He wanted some of that, and he'd get some. Carefully Mitch crept into her guest bedroom and picked her up softly, she fidgeted a little but stayed sleeping.

He brought her towards his bedroom, he used a few pieces of cloth to tie her hands to the bars of the bed, he was about to tie her feet to the other end but his hand grazed the ticklish part of her foot and she started hysterically laughing, of course it led to her waking up.

" HA-HA-What the hell?!" She yelled, realizing that both her arms were tied to a bed, and that Mitch was starting to tie her feet," Mitch! Get this off me!" She shrieked .

Mitch put a hand over her mouth," Calm down Dynamite. Just one round and you can go, but that's only if you're not up for round two..." He said the last part while winking at her seductively. She mumbled something under Mitch's hand," Was that a yes I heard?" He asked hopefully after he removed his hand.

Buttercup looked angrily at him," In your wildest dreams bitch!" Mitch growled after she said that. He took the cloth from her feet and tied it over her mouth. She yelled a few cusses under the cloth but Mitch just ignored her.

" The more you fidget the more it will hurt!" He said, trying to get her pants off. She'd been dodging his hands. Finally she kicked him off the bed onto the wall he groaned.

Buttercup fidgeted out of the cloth on her mouth and hands," And the more you be an ass the more I hurt you!" she walked over to him and kicked him hard in the nuts," Won't be usin' that for a while!" She yelled. Finally she left the room, slamming the door loudly.

* * *

Anger. That's all Butch always felt. Anger about his life, his curse, his body, and his anger. Of course the last one didn't make much sense but he just felt that way. He was inside the room that reminded him most of his memories, what he and the servants called Memory Lane. There was a picture of him, as a human. A handsome prince with spiky black hair and eccentric green eyes. He missed seeing that in the mirror, instead he saw an ugly, furry beast, something no one would ever love.

Anger coursed through him again, he ripped the painting to shreds as he growled," Damn you Sedusa!" He sat back into his chair, trying to calm down. On a table in the middle of the room was a green rose, it's pedals were slowly falling. Each pedal symbolized a year that had passed since the curse.

A terrible curse, one put on by the deadliest, sexiest, witch of all, Sedusa. One night she had come to the castle begging for entrance, wolves had been chasing her and she was tired, cold, and hungry. The dirt covered her beauty so Butch only saw ugliness and dust, he thought the woman was old and withered. He declined her request and left her in the night. The next night she had come back, begging for a place to stay, again Butch declined. She had been angry and her eyes glowed red. She started her enchantment _You will be turned into a hideous beast, just to show you how ugly you are on the inside. Your whole kingdom outside the castle will be turned into trees and animals, your servants will be turned into objects. All because you were too stupid to let me into your home! _He remembered her disappearing right after that, the next morning he had woken up to chaos.

The soldiers were all changed to wolves, the servants to objects, the people of the kingdom to animals, and the kingdom itself to trees. only one way to remove the curse: A kiss of true love.

The only question that rang through Butch's mind was: Who would ever love someone as ugly as me?

He was about to have a temper tantrum but he had stopped himself, he heard something faint, some yelling, weird screaming. Butch was suddenly alert, he tried to listen closer.

Butch heard,"...You're okay! I missed you!" The sound of bars creaking," Who put you in this jail cell?!" The person yelled. Butch tensed and immediately ran off towards the dungeon.

_Someone was trying to escape._

* * *

Hopefulness. That's all Buttercup felt. She was trying to pull her dad out of the jail cell. Though the Inventor wasn't making any effort, he only whispered for his daughter to escape and get out of here.

She smiled at him, completely ignoring his wishes," What do you mean go? I missed you! When I saw the trail of shredded paper I thought something bad had happened! But You're okay! I missed you!"

the Inventor sighed, at least happy his daughter loved him," Something bad _did_ happen. There's a bear-thing inside the castle!"

Her smile faded and she got angry," _He _trapped you in here!" The Inventor nodded slightly, her temper immediately flared," As soon as I get my hands on him I'll-"

A growl stopped her," You'll do what?" The beast arose from the shadows. She was at lost for words, that only seemed to make Butch angrier," Are my looks choking you?" He spat. She just stood there, surprised.

He grabbed her arm, about to throw her into the dungeon with her dad but a voice stopped him," Hold it right there!" Everyone turned around to see Boomer, the candelabrum with a feather duster. He gave Butch a skeptical look," Are you throwing a good-looking girl in jail?" He asked, sounding completely sincere. After Buttercup heard him talk she had fainted, the talking bear, the talking candelabrum- it was all too much.

The feather duster nodded in agreement," Yeah, if you want to break the spell you need a good-looking girl and right now she's in your arms, fainted."

Butch groaned angrily," What do you want me to do? It's not like she's gonna fall for _this_!"

Boomer looked angry that his boss wasn't trying to get rid of the curse," Well _listen_! Bubbles and I have been talking and we both think that you need to be nicer! More self-confidence, more kindness to blondes, and more break time! I mean _seriously_! Me and Bubbles barely get alone time! And we started thinking that- wait what was I talking about again?"

Bubbles, the feather duster, rolled her eyes," Just give the girl a good room, comfortable and relaxing. Please. _I _have to clean _your _room, which by the way is a complete _landfill_!"

Butch rolled his eyes," If I give her a room will you guys stop talking?" They both nodded. Butch put buttercup over his shoulder and carried her up to the rooms. Boomer and Bubbles both smiled at each other, Phase 1, complete.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long! I wanted to make it long for you guys! Did you enjoy? The people who asked for parts will get theirs in next chapter. **_

_**BTW to Grace(Guest):**_

_**So sorry! Um, you can be a notebook and your name will be Natalie? Do you like it? Tell me if/when you review.**_

**_Still open spots for Chip, he's the adorable teacup!_**


	4. Shit Happens

_**So if this took a while I'm sorry. I have to go to school and shitty stuff like that! Anyway this chapter is up and I know you wanna read it. If you could not tell I updated the characters list with the people who wanted to be in the story. Sorry but you won't have a huge part.**_

_**In last chapter:**_

_**Butch threw the Inventor into the dungeon**_

_**He also let Buttercup stay in the castle**_

_**In this chapter:**_

_**Buttercup gets used to the talking objects, the beast she doesn't like**_

_**Boomer and Bubbles try their 'hand' at romance for them**_

_**Blossom and Brick make a plan on how to pair them up**_

_**Other people are introduced**_

_**Butch tells Buttercup about the curse**_

_**So that's pretty much it- the thing that I do to make a chapter long is write what's gonna happen in the chapter in the beginning (right here) then I don't stop typing until I wrote all up there. So hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Groggy. That's all Buttercup felt. She had just woken up in a room painted entirely green. She also felt really dizzy, her head felt like it was spinning, yet it was still on her neck. She sat up slowly only to hear a voice," Perfect! You're up!" She whipped her head in the direction of the voice, it was a black clip board," Did you have any interesting dreams?" The clipboard asked again, it seemed to be a girl.

Buttercup closed her eyes, opened them again, and repeated these steps for about ten more times," Is there a problem?" That was a pencil, it was green and had the words 'Nika' near the eraser. Buttercup's eyes widened further," Damn! Your eyes are the size of dinner plates!"

The clipboard rolled her eyes at the pencil," Because she's surprised, I would be to if I was a human. Talking items, that's creepy! I can just imagine the fear going through her-"

" I am not scared!" Buttercup interrupted, there were two things that she never did. Cry and admit fear, those were a 'no-no' for her. She was tough, kinda smart, and awesome.

The Pencil shrugged,"Whatever you say. Anyway we have to escort you to breakfast." She then turned to the clipboard," That reminds me, I have to check that off..."

The clipboard turned away and the paper part of her was facing the pencil, the pencil made a check mark on the box the said 'Wake up Buttercup'. Buttercup wasn't scared, but she was pretty darn close. She tried to make her heart beat _not _go a mile a minute," W-What are you?"

Pencil smirked at her," The proper question is 'Who were you?'. Now try again, my pupil." Clipboard was trying not to laugh, sometimes the Pencil's silliness was hilarious, especially when she was talking to people who run into the palace. Buttercup fought the urge to roll her eyes but she still asked that question.

The Clipboard was first to answer," I _was _Mandy Clipling but then I changed into a clipboard, mostly because I was the Beast's adviser. The one who made sure he did everything, I used a clipboard, and this happened." Buttercup was very intrigued. Mandy the clipboard realized she forgot to add something," I had Rapunzel-long black hair that I usually braid and dark-dark-dark-dark-dark-dark green eyes, really close to black."

The Pencil smiled when it knew it was supposed to say its name," Yes, Finally! Mandy took forever, you'd think that a clipboard _with _a checklist would be faster than that." Mandy rolled her eyes but said nothing, the pencil continued," I'm the great, awesome, freaking cool, amazing, did I say awesome?"

Mandy rolled her eyes yet again and glared at the pencil," Quicken this up, Nika."

Nika, the pencil, pretended to look offended," Did I tell you too quicken this up?" Mandy was about to give a snarky answer but Nika stopped her," I thought not. Anyway my name is Nika and I got this cool power that changes me into a paintbrush. I just squeeze, as if I'm trying to poo, then-" Nika suddenly changed into a paintbrush. The stick part of her was green and the brush part was brown," Voila!" She said, smiling widely.

Mandy was snickering loudly," You have to poo to change into that, and you say being a clipboard sucks!" Mandy started laughing hysterically while Nika glared at her. Soon Buttercup started chuckling along with her, still a little creeped out that the inanimate objects were having a conversation with her. After a while Mandy calmed down and actually spoke in full sentences," Okay, now that my laugh box has exploded lets get to work. GUADALUPE! GUADALUPE! GUADALUPE! G-" Suddenly a black hairbrush burst into the room, it was breathing heavily.

" Yes?" She asked, sounding a tiny bit annoyed. Mandy gave her a judging look as soon as it came into the room.

" Brush the girl's hair, Guadalupe." She ordered, speaking half-annoyed. Guadalupe hopped over to Buttercup, Buttercup flinched when Guadalupe reached her hair and started to brush slowly.

Guadalupe tried to start some conversation," What's your name?" She asked sweetly, she was nice but had a bad side when she was angry or upset. The only reason she was transformed into a hairbrush was because she was Butch's hair dresser and she also had long hair.

Buttercup relaxed slightly, getting used to the objects speaking to her," B-Buttercup." Guadalupe hummed to show she understood.

As soon as they finished Mandy shoved Guadalupe out of the way and smiled innocently," Are you hungry?" Buttercup's stomach growled savagely, she nodded. Nika, Mandy, and Guadalupe all smirked at that and told her to follow.

Buttercup got up and followed the black clipboard, the green pencil, and the black hairbrush. She sighed," Life is getting even more and more messed up for me..."

* * *

Strategic. That's all Brick and the teapot felt. They were both excited about the new arrival, and they knew that it would hopefully lead to them being human again. They were both the smartest people in the castle and wanted to release the curse and finally be back in their human bodies.

Brick, the clock, held onto his expo marker with surprising ease," So I was thinking that we make them fall in love, you know, because only a true love's kiss could change us back and all." The teapot hopped over to Brick

" You think this girl's _the one_?" Brick nodded to what the teapot just asked.

He thought to himself a while," I was hoping, Blossom. I know I'm not the only one who misses certain _human_ stuff." _**(He talkin' 'bout sex- in case you didn't get the drift)**_ Blossom, the teapot, silently agreed, trying to hide the red tint that appeared under her spout.

" Maybe we should set up a romantic dinner. The girl would be able to fall under his charm." She thought to herself.

Brick scoffed," You mean his table manners? He'll scare her away with just that!" He remarked, making the teapot laugh.

They both calmed themselves enough to work on the rest of their plan

* * *

Hungry. Buttercup's stomach rumbled like a beast _**(LOL, you get it yet? PUNS!) **_She was currently inside the 'living room' sitting on a couch, it was facing the TV but she didn't feel like watching. Nika 'walked' up from behind her and smirked. "Seems like _someones _hungry." She said. Buttercup gave a tiny side smile, now getting completely used to talking objects, you'd think it'd take a little longer, but then again Buttercup isn't a normal girl.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "So when do I eat breakfast?" She asked, her stomach still rumbling lowly, as if cussing her out for not feeding it.

Nika sighed, speaking cautiously, unsure of how Buttercup would react. "Well, its funny really... Shit happens, whatcha gonna do about it?" Buttercup raised her eyebrow, surprised the pencil could swear. "But...maybe you won't be exactly happy about this, yet maybe you will... Right now I'm hoping you don't lash out on me. Don't shoot the messenger, remember that phrase..." Buttercup rolled her eyes, now realizing the pencil really didn't want to give news. "Just don't break me, I think it would hurt very much... And have you ever had your-"

A new voice came from behind Nika, interrupting her mid sentence. "Get to the point, Nika." That was Mandy, she rolled her eyes at the pencil, who was rambling, trying to avoid giving bad news. "You have to eat with Butch." She said blandly, her eyelids drooping over her eyes to make it look like she was bored, because she was.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Butch?"

Mandy winced, knowing this would be bad news to the girl. "The beast..." Buttercup's eyes widened.

"No no no nononononononono!" She screamed. "I want that guy, or whatever the fuck he is, away from me! I refuse to eat any meals with that furry 'little' bastard!"

Butch glared at her from behind Mandy, just appearing at the doorway. "Then you won't eat. You don't eat with me, you don't eat at all. That's the _Butch the Beast Difference_." He said, keeping the angry look on his face. at the last part he switched it for an emotionless one.

Under any other circumstances Buttercup would have laughed, but she was hungry, pissed, and freaked out. Which wasn't really helping. "Sure! I'd rather starve than eat here with _Mr Fluffy_." Butch's eye twitched at the name, but he turned away from her, towards Mandy.

"Make a note: That bitch-"

"Buttercup." she growled at him, angry for the comment.

"-doesn't eat a thing." He growled out the last part.

Mandy looked uneasy. "But-"

Butch was already walking out the door. "Butts are for anal sex." he said, hiding his slight smirk. He then walked out of the room completely and into his own bedroom, leaving Nika, Mandy, and Buttercup.

Nika tried to lighten up the mood. "_Awkward_." She muttered/sang. Mandy rolled her eyes and 'walked' out of the room.

* * *

Hurt. Butch used to be good looking, he especially missed that. The girls gawking at him, drooling at him, worshiping where he stepped. But now they were pretty much still gawking, spitting at him, and disinfecting everywhere he stepped. All because of some witch who didn't no the difference between 'No' and 'I'm busy right now, answer your question later'. No sir-ee, she did not know.

And now a very attractive girl was here, and she went as far as to not eat anything. That one's gotta sting. Going from handsome, dashing, sexy, hot, beautiful, gorgeous- wait where was I? Oh right, to go from all that to ugly, unattractive, bear-thingy in less than a day was harsh for him.

The girl, Buttercup, didn't like him one bit, you could even say she hated him. And how could that change, you ask?

By spreading a little love.

* * *

Curious. Buttercup was wandering around the castle, she was just looking for the pantry or something, or at least a place where she could sneak some food. Mandy and Nika had almost been caught sneaking her a pepperoni pizza slice, but now she was determined to completely fight of her hunger.

She walked up a long flight of stairs, passing tons of rooms. But only one seemed to catch all of her attention, a little room that had a green rose on a table in the middle of it. Now, Buttercup had a thing for roses, she always liked ripping the petals off, so seeing that rose there, with some pedals already off fueled some temptations.

Buttercup pushed them away and decided to look at the room. It looked like it used to be nice, but now it was torn to shreds, it looked like a few rabid dogs were dropped into the room, after it was lit on fire and went through a 9.0 earthquake. She saw a few ripped up portraits, that seemed to be of a handsome prince.

And when says -thinks- handsome _she means handsome_. He had a light, airy smirk that made him seem bad boy, dark green eyes that seemed to light up in amusement, and lastly spiky black hair that was a mess. It seemed like someone she'd seen before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly a voice came out of literally nowhere. "What are you doing in here?" It growled dangerously. Buttercup spun around to be nose-to-snout with none other than Butch the beast.

Buttercup coughed out her explanation nervously. " I-I was calmly walking around, when out of nowhere I hear scratching noises and a crash, so like the kind, responsible girl I am I quickly came to check on it, and I see this _mess_!" She said, obviously lying.

Butch sighed, noticing her signs of un truth. He then remembered she had barged into his own special place, and no one was allowed there! "Just don't come here again." He groaned, not at all in the mood to yell at the girl for looking around.

She made a face, authority was always an issue with her. "So, what is this room even for?" She asked, still curious.

He winced, not wanting to go all crazy like he did last time. "A memory." She urged him to continue, he did. "Of when I was turned into _this_."

"YOU'RE THE PRINCE?!"

All Butch did was nod. "Yup, now shut up in listen _if you can_." He added the last part while muttering, earning an angry glare from Buttercup. He smirked but started his story.

If miracles do exist, he wouldn't have to urge her to listen.

* * *

_**i sowwy! **_

_**-ManditheGhost**_

_**PS I'm doing a little competiton; whoever makes me a good penname (Aproppiate, PPG related -perferably BC-, and Funny -doesn't have to be funny-)**_

**_PM me or REVIEW! _**

**_PSS BTW if any of ya'll got Instagram follow meh at Ninjabae1! (Yes I used my old account name XD)_**


End file.
